


Lifeline

by Cadoan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Episode Tag, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Malec, S01E12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alec tried to fight it, he really did. He tried to desperatly stay on the path, and he told himself over and over and over how he was a shadowhunter and how honor was everything. Still, he was drawn to Magnus like a moth to a flame."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another drabble because I had feels about Alec I apparently needed to get off my chest.

Magnus had dumbfounded Alec in the start. He wasn't used to attention from anyone, save perhaps Izzy, but that was different. She was his sister and she fussed over him. The attention he got from Magnus was different, it was intense and out in the open and just there. At first, Alec had tried to brush it off as just the quirky nature of the warlock, but he wasn't stupid: he realized that Magnus was treating him differently than the others. Alec was a trained warrior, a survivor, a shadowhunter, and he knew when he was being watched. He was used to the feeling of being watched, because of his large frame and his last name, and the tiny hairs at the back of his neck always stood up when it happened. Normally when Alec turned to look at the person who was looking at him, he would see gazes quickly averting and hushed conversations dying down. Magnus however, didn't look away. Magnus looked at him with big, dark eyes and a small smile on his lips, and for the first time in his life, Alec was the one to look away first. There was something in the warlock's eyes that spoke to him, that told him of wonderful, secret things, and it was all new to Alec.

Alec tried to fight it, he really did. He tried to desperatly stay on the path, and he told himself over and over and over how he was a shadowhunter and how honor was everything. Still, he was drawn to Magnus like a moth to a flame. Alec always ended up next to the warlock, speaking to him, looking at him, seeking him out for information or advice in the fight against Valentine. Alec couldn't explain it, this rushing in his ears and the slight metallic taste on his tongue that he got when the warlock was nearby. Magnus always listened to him, hung onto his every word and gave him his undivided attention. It was odd and different and felt like something was constantly poking him in the side, distracting him from speaking and thinking and doing things that had come naturally for him for such a long time. It was unnerving, and Alec tried to run away from it. He really tried to not stray from the path.

Lydia would have been his way out. Lydia was exactly the kind of person he could build a future with: carry on the family honor and the Lightwood name. Protect Izzy, protect the institute, protect the shadowhunters. But Magnus just wouldn't go away. Magnus was always at the back of his mind, always where Alec's thoughts ended up when he wasn't actively focusing on something. He threw himself into training, into finding the Mortal Cup, but nothing worked. Magnus, that goddamned warlock, was always there.

Alec would manage. That's what he always had done: always managed, always carried on, always carried the Lightwood name with dignity. Lydia looked stunning in her dress, and Alec tried to swallow down the bubble of dread and panic he had in his throat. This had to be the right thing to do. He knew no other way.

Then, suddenly, Magnus was standing there, at the other end of the aisle, and Alec couldn't breathe. Magnus was standing there, stoic and stunning, and waiting. Waiting for him, for Alec, to act. Suddenly, Alec realized that Magnus was one of the few people in his life that waited for him. Who didn't expect things of him, who didn't tell him what he could or couldn't do, who didn't force him to do anything. Everything became a blur and his mother tried to order him to stop, just as she had done all his life. For the first time in his life, he didn't listen to her, didn't care about his family honor and his family name. He walked right past her, to Magnus, pulled him close and kissed him. Kissed him hard and like his life depended on it, because that's what it felt like. Magnus, his hard body and his warm lips was his life line in this new, scary world. 


End file.
